


Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Choking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare, he feels a little scarred about it, hyunjin walks in on minchan, very light tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: They shouldn't. They really shouldn't. But it's all Chan can do, thinking about Minho, about his lips, his hands, his mouth.He wants to. So badly.Chan can't stop thinking about Minho, his hand in his hair, his hand on his neck. Minho (accidentally) choking him does not help.Or, Hyunjin walks in on Chan and Minho (not once, not twice, but too many times).
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Saying that I want more, this is what I live for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I keep being drawn to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661634) by [s-kiz (pigalle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz). 



> yes hi, don’t mind me, just your local demi here to give you some smut
> 
> the first part/a bit in the beginning is what was posted as day 15 and 20 of the collection [I keep being drawn to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661634), but that has been edited and extended, and it no longer so carefully avoids the explicit rating (as I tried when I had it in a T-rated collection)
> 
> you absolutely have nini/megaotaku98 to thank that i actually ended up writing this - i had the thoughts, but wasn't gonna write it, but then the temptation ended up being too strong
> 
> Title is from Hold Me Down by Halsey
> 
> also! this is my 20th skz fic, and my 100th overall fic on ao3!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly just have one thing to say: poor hyunjin

Felix found the game online and had bought it without telling anyone. That should probably be counted as the first mistake. And yet Chan isn’t sure that they can get away with saying that, considering they had all agreed to play it.

_ That _ is for sure a mistake, whether it’s the second or the first.

Either way, one evening when schedules are finished early, they round up in the living room, sitting down in a ring around the box for the card game. Well, if only it was as simple as just being a card game. No, Felix had found and insisted that they play truth or dare. Yes, really.

At least the cards are marked according to categories, so they set about sorting out the more … suggestive cards before they begin. He tries not to cringe too hard reading them, hoping that the cards the kids find aren't as … explicit as the ones he finds. (He doesn’t want to talk about their “best blowjob stories”, okay?)

Here is where the third mistake comes in. Chan naively assumes that they managed to sort out all the cards. Of course they didn’t.

It starts out fine.

"How do we decide who's turn it is?" Jisung asks, sounding way more excited than he should be.

"I know!" Felix runs off to the kitchen and comes back with an empty bottle. He almost falls back on the floor in his excitement, and spins the bottle.

It lands on Jeongin.

“Do you want truth or dare?” Felix asks, his hand already hovering over the two stacks of cards, way too excited for this type of game, in Chan’s humble opinion. (He does not acknowledge the part of his mind that tells him that Jisung would call him a buzzkill.)

“Truth?” Jeongin says, but he sounds so unsure it’s more like a question.

“Okay!” Felix pulls the top card and reads, “When’s the last time you cried?”

Jeongin hesitates for a brief moment before answering, “Our latest win with Back Door.”

“That’s no fun, it’s supposed to be embarrassing for you,” Hyunjin pouts.

“No,” Chan has to protest, “that is not the point of this game!”

Minho scoffs. “Have you never played this before? The more embarrassing it is the better.”

“I have!” Chan defends himself, as if having played truth or dare before is something to be proud of. (He’s so glad they removed the explicit category, because there are some things he’d much rather not know about his members. Or have to tell them about.)

“If it’s not going to be more interesting than that, just spin the bottle so the next person can go.” Seungmin sounds disinterested, but he’s leaving forward, so Chan is certain that he’s actually excited to play.

It stops on Minho.

“Dare,” he says before Jeongin can ask.

Jeongin picks up the card and opens his mouth to read it, but stops. “Oh, um, I don’t think we should have this one.”

Minho narrows his eyes. “What is it? Now you have to read it, you realise that, right?”

Jeongin gulps, but does comply and reads, “Kiss slash make out with someone in the group for 3 minutes.”

The room falls mysteriously silent. (Mysteriously because nothing is ever fully silent when all 8 of them are gathered in the same room.)

"Hyung, you don't need to…” Jeongin starts saying, but Minho cuts him off.

"No, I will. I am not backing out of a challenge.”

Chan can’t help but feel like even if he doesn’t, he shouldn’t be so… eager to kiss one of them. For 3 minutes even! And who will he even kiss?!

“But who will have to be the one to do it with you, huh?” Chan asks, hoping that it will discourage Minho. Of course it doesn’t.

“Since you volunteered,” Minho says and slides across the circle until he’s right in front of Chan.

“That’s not- I didn’t!” Chan protests, leaning back from Minho invading his personal space.

The corner of Minho’s mouth lifts up in a smirk, “Are you saying you’re too cowardly to kiss your bro?”

The way he tilts his head feels mocking somehow, so Chan protests without even thinking about what he’s actually protesting against. “No, I’m not!”

"See, there we go." The smile Minho gives him is almost predatory.

“Are you really going to…" Changbin trails off, as if he can't believe this is happening. Chan can't either.

“Yes, keep up, I said I never back down from a challenge."

Chan makes an aborted little sound in the back of his throat, like a dying animal he imagines, when Minho throws one of his thighs over Chan’s to straddle his lap. It puts him in even more of a height advantage than normal, and Chan finds himself angling his head slightly back to be able to look up at Minho.

“You okay?” Minho asks, his voice low for only Chan to hear. Chan nods slightly in reply, and something dark and hungry flashes in Minho’s eyes.

“Set a timer for 3 minutes,” he tells the rest, but with his eyes locked with Chan. “Don’t you dare do anything else.”

Then he sweeps in, knocking the breath right out of Chan’s chest. His lips are warm and smooth, and for a moment, Chan can’t focus on anything but them.

He startles when Minho slightly parts his lips, and after flailing them around he ends up with his hands splayed out over Minho’s thighs.

Chan likes Minho's thighs. They're strong, muscular, and he's often found himself wondering if Minho would actually be able to crush a watermelon between them (or someone’s head, a traitorous part of him whispers, suddenly overwhelmed with images of his head between Minho’s thighs and-), like he's seen Stays comment about. He’s so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn’t even realise that he’s squeezing them until Minho bites at his bottom lip.

“Focus,” Minho breathes out against his lips, and slides one hand up into his hair.

Chan realises then that he’s just been accepting Minho's kiss without moving, and tries to make an effort to kiss him back. (Because then he doesn’t have to examine the feeling of desire sliding down down down in his belly.)

It’s okay for a bit longer, Chan able to focus on Minho’s lips and keeping his mouth shut. Minho keeps trying to get him to open up, so by now Chan’s lips are probably completely slick with saliva from Minho’s tongue.

But then- Then Minho slides his other hand up to join the other, resting his thumb on a point of his neck just below his ear. It’s fine at first, Chan’s skin only tingling, until Minho nibbles his lower lip and  _ presses _ his thumb in.

Chan’s lips parts involuntarily, letting Minho swallow down the choked off sound he makes. He prays to whoever is listening that none of the boys could hear it.

Minho takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, both his hands tightening their holds. The moan Chan lets out this time is even louder from the combined pleasure of his hair being pulled and his neck squeezed. There's no way the kids didn't hear it.

Minho sinks down further into Chan’s lap (he refuses to acknowledge it as being a thrust, he refuses) and lets out a sound of his own, when a loud alarm goes off right next to them. Chan startles so badly that he bites Minho’s tongue before he can pull back. A taste of copper lingers when he licks his lips to get them rid of some of the saliva coating them. It doesn’t really work.

“Fuck,” Minho mutters, softly. Chan isn’t sure if it’s about his tongue or something else, because he’s staring at Chan’s lips as he says it.

"I think this must be a record for how fast a game of truth and dare has gone south,” Hyunjin comments, bringing Chan’s focus back to the room.

They’re all staring at them.

“Do you still think playing truth or dare was a good idea?” Chan asks them, pushing Minho off of his lap.

Jisung shrugs, and glances down at Chan’s lap. “You seem to think so.”

Chan whips his head down to look, feeling his ears flare red hot in embarrassment. He can’t have- no. He’s not hard. “Yah! Stop fooling around, there’s nothing to see!”

Jisung has the stomach to just laugh, falling against Felix’s side in his hysterics.

—

After the … incident, as Chan would like to call it, they decide to put playing the game on hold for some other time. It’s a huge relief for Chan, who can then have an excuse to avoid Minho for at least the rest of the day. He just needs some time to breath, and … calm down. Yes, calming down is all he needs. Then all will be back to normal and he can interact with Minho like usual, and no harm will have come to anyone. Yeah, a perfect plan!

Except, Chan’s traitorous mind keeps playing the scene, particularly the part where Minho drove his thumb into Chan’s throat- Neck! His  _ neck, _ not his throat. No thumb will be going near his throat.

Anyway, the kiss (if that is even enough of a term to describe what Minho did to Chan) keeps playing in Chan's mind. It's extremely distracting, and by the next day Chan has half a mind to keep avoiding Minho, just to see if that will make the thoughts go away.

(He's fully aware they won't, okay? He just wants some calm, and if living in denial will give him that then so be it.)

—

He's making lunch alone in the kitchen when he notices someone else coming in. The next moment he practically jumps on Chan's back. He has just enough time to register that it smells like Minho before his arms are around Chan's neck.

His arms. Around Chan's neck. Minho is choking him.

He's honestly not sure if the breath he chokes on is because of that or because of the reason his muscles tense up in alarm.

"What are you doing?!" he chokes out (hah, ironic), frantically tapping at Minho's arm. Not because he can't breath, no, he's just panicking.

"Oh, I thought you were Seungminnie," Minho says.

"You just usually go around choking him?!"

"No," Minho scoffs.

He lets up his grip and Chan really would like to not have to examine the fact that he misses it when it's gone, would rather shove that feeling into a box far deep into his mind.

Minho takes a step to the side, and Chan misses his scent as well. (Fuck.)

Chan tries to go back to making lunch, but he’s constantly aware of just where Minho is standing, and almost nicks his finger with the knife cutting vegetables.

“You never kissed it better,” Minho suddenly says, pressing himself up against Chan’s back until he has him crowded against the counter.

Distracted — but also very much trying to not focus on the hard lines of Minho’s body pressing against him — Chan asks, “What? Kissed what better?” He lifts his finger up to inspect it, but can’t find a mark. That’s good.

“My tongue,” Minho says into his ear, giving it a little nibble. “You know, after you bit it.”

Chan chokes on nothing. “You… you want me to kiss it better?” Surely he heard wrong, right? And he imagined Minho nibbling on his ear. Yeah, that has to be the only explanation.

Minho hums and presses his lips against a spot just beneath Chan's ear. “It’s the least you can do, since you didn’t even say sorry.”

Chan gulps. Something about the velvety smooth tone Minho is speaking in is making his head spin. He needs to focus, really-

He turns around and tries to push Minho away, but before he can, Minho lifts one hand up and rests it on the side of Chan’s neck.

“Hyung, will you really not make it better?” He has his head tilted to the side and is looking at Chan with wide eyes, as if he’s trying to make sure Chan pities him, but he can see the smirk fighting to break out on Minho’s lips.

“I-” Chan starts, but is interrupted by Hyunjin appearing in the doorway.

He takes one look at them, mutters, “Nope,” and turns on his heel.

It’s fine. Or, it would be fine, if not for the fact that the surprise of it coupled with Chan turning his head to the side made Minho’s thumb slip to the side and press hard against the very front of Chan’s throat.

(So much for no one putting their thumb near his throat.)

Chan whimpers, and wants to sink through the floor when Minho turns to look at him.

"Oh?" he says, and then  _ actually _ licks his lips. "You actually do like that?"

Chan refuses to answer.

Minho picks up one of the cherry tomatoes Chan has yet to cut, and holds it up in front of Chan’s mouth. “Here.” Then- Then he actually plops it in his own mouth, puckering his lips to show him holding it between his teeth.

“Seriously? Again?"

Minho simply raises his eyebrows at him. "Kiss it better."

Chan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Will you stop pestering me if I do?"

"Maybe," Minho replies with a smirk that promises anything but compliance. "Just take the tomato."

Fuck. Is Chan really going to do it? (He is. And he would be lying to himself if he said he doesn't want it.)

"Fine," he mutters, sealing his lips over Minho's before he can say anything.

Minho parts his lips, pushing the tomato against Chan's sealed lips. He opens them just enough to accept the tomato, or at least that's what he thinks. Minho pushes his tongue in along it, and when Chan tries to resist, he presses his thumb a little firmer against his throat.

The sound Chan lets out is too loud, too much. He clenches his hands in the fabric of Minho's shirt, intending to push him away, but ends up pulling him closer. Yup, that's some contact, alright. Firm,  _ hard _ contact that Chan wants to buck up into.

"I need-" Chan pants against Minho's lips.

"Yes, what?" Minho asks, eager, cutting him off before he can continue. "Anything." His chest is rising and falling rapidly, clearly affected more than he wants to let on.

"Lunch," Chan chokes out, pressing Minho back just a bit. "I need to finish lunch."

Minho's lips go slack against Chan's, and he takes a small step back. "Oh. Right."

"Yeah."

"Just…" He seems to think for a moment, then slowly lets his hands glide down to settle on Chan's hips as he makes a move as if to sink down onto his knees. "I can help-"

"No!" Chan interrupts, too quickly (despite his dick pleading with him not to do it). "Not- Not now, not here."

Chan sees the moment the implied meaning registers in Minho's mind, his eyes lightening up with an intense mischief.

"Oh?" The corner of his mouth lifts up in a smirk. "So later, is what you're saying?"

"Fine, but only if you stop it!" Chan says between clenched teeth, batting away Minho's hand trying to slide to the front of his pants. "We're in the  _ kitchen _ !"

(If he actually allows Minho's hand anywhere near his dick he'll lose any resolve he has, and they've already scarred Hyunjin enough for today.)

"You're no fun," Minho pouts, but actually takes one more step back and lets Chan go back to making lunch.

So. That just happened.

(He tries not to let it distract him, and only just about manages to succeed in not cutting himself in the fingers. Small victories.)

—

Minho hovers around him for the remainder of the day, but he doesn't bring up their conversation even once. He's just there, tormenting and taunting Chan, who can feel his resolve slowly chipping away.

They shouldn't. They  _ really _ shouldn't. But it's all Chan can do, thinking about Minho, about his lips, his hands, his  _ mouth. _

He wants to. So badly.

His resolve finally cracks in the evening, and he stalks up to where Minho is minding his own business, alone on the couch.

"Let me wash your hair." It sounds too much like a demand, too desperate, but he can't take it back now. He can only hope Minho will actually want to help him the way Chan wants it.

Minho looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow at Chan. "Why?"

Chan remains silent, waiting for Minho to get the implication behind his words. He can't bring himself to actually say it.

The realisation hits him a moment later, his eyes lightning up. "Ohhh!" He throws his phone to the side and stands up. "Yeah, sure! Let's do it right now."

Minho practically pushes him towards the bathroom and closes the door by pressing Chan up against it when they get inside.

"Fuck, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Chan has no chance to reply before Minho presses their lips together hard, with a fierceness he hasn't had at all so far that they've kissed. (Which is only twice. They've only kissed on two occasions before, Chan has to remind himself.)

"Was the hair washing just an excuse?" Minho asks inbetween sloppy kisses.

"Kinda? But I figured the sound of the shower running should block out any sound."

A drawn out moan pushes past Minho's lips. "Yes, please." He fumbles with the hem of Chan’s shirt, pushing it up his chest to splay his hands out over Chan’s stomach. “I really like your abs, please get your shirt off.”

Chan can’t help but chuckle at Minho’s display, but shrugs out of his shirt, and tries to pull Minho’s shirt off as well. It’s made a little difficult from Minho’s hands not leaving Chan’s stomach, and the frantic kisses neither of them want to pull back from.

Chan’s hands find the waistband of Minho’s pants, and he’s struck by the realisation that they should maybe talk a little more about what is going on. He pulls off Minho’s lips with a wet pop. “So, uh, what were you planning?”

"I want my mouth all over you,” Minho says, already starting at the button of Chan’s pants.

"Oh." All of Chan's rational thoughts fly out the window at once. "Yeah, yeah, yes please.”

Minho gets his button undone and pushes his pants down to his thighs, an eager hand palming over where Chan’s dick is twitching with interest.

“So, uh, shower?” Chan asks, his voice sounding more strangled than he wants to admit.

Minho doesn’t say anything, but he takes a step back and starts sliding out of his own pants. Chan pushes his own pants down the rest of the way and steps out of them. He hesitates when he comes to his underwear, suddenly feeling shy about the whole situation.

“Hyung, this is not the time to be shy,” Minho says, pulling at Chan’s hands. “I’m literally about to put your dick in my mouth.”

“I know,” Chan whines and pushes Minho towards the shower, “but just give me this.”

“Fine,” Minho relents, and turns the shower on, letting the water drown out any sound Chan is sure he won’t be able to keep in.

He finds himself pressed against the wall, Minho’s hands slowly sliding up his chest to settle around Chan’s neck.

They twitch with the tease of a squease, and Minho says, "Tell me to stop."

Chan shakes his head instantly, intently. "No, I don't want to." He doesn't manage more than a whine before his voice breaks out into a moan.

"Fuck," Minho moans, and crashes their lips together again. He thrusts forward to grind their hips together, at the same time prodding Chan's mouth open with his tongue. His tongue is wet, instantly flooding Chan with thoughts of how it will feel dragging all over his body.

Minho tightens his hands on Chan's neck, almost like an unconscious action. Chan's muscles go slack, and he's glad he's against the wall, sliding down slightly before Minho catches him by pressing his thumbs into the soft flesh under Chan's jaw.

Chan feels rather than hears himself moan, his hands clutching tight at Minho's hips as he forces his legs to hold up his weight.

"Will you be good for me?" Minho asks, not more than a whisper, his lips parting from Chan's with a wet pop.

"Yes," Chan breathes out, and chokes on his own breath when Minho sinks down on his knees in front of him. He knows this was about to come, hell, Minho even told him he would give him a blowjob, but none of that could have ever prepared him for the sight of Minho on his knees in front of him like this, his hair messy and his lips wet with spit.

His head feels like it's spinning, and then Minho presses a wet kiss against his stomach, the top of his chest sliding teasingly against the fabric covering Chan's dick. Suddenly he's regretting his decision to keep the underwear on, but he has a feeling Minho will only tease him further if he were to bring that up.

"Please," he instead finds himself saying, begging for something more he can't even grasp at himself.

"Soon," Minho murmurs, sending soft puffs of hot air against Chan's abs. He sounds shaken, not at all appearing to be in as much control as Chan had thought.

Minho trails his kisses lower, teasing at the waistband of Chan's underwear before diving back up to lick across his abs, dragging his teeth over Chan’s skin, teasing bites and sucking too lightly to leave marks. Surely he's just doing it to tease him now, right?

Chan finds himself gripping Minho's hair in both his hands, putting a light pressure to guide him lower, but not enough to force Minho somewhere he doesn't want to go. Finally,  _ finally _ , Minho mouths over his dick through the fabric of his underwear, his hands sliding up the inside of Chan's thighs.

Then he sits back, making Chan whine at the loss of contact despite not wanting to.

"Imagine if you'd actually taken off your underwear," Minho drawls, the teasing lilt of his words prompting Chan to look down. He's biting his lower lip, with something Chan can't decipher glinting in his eyes as he stares up at Chan.

"Please," Chan begs again, one hand tugging at a few strands of Minho's hair.

Minho's eyes roll back into his skull with a groan and he tilts forward, putting his mouth back where Chan wants it.

He doesn't seem as teasing this time around, his fingers hooking under the waistband to tug Chan's underwear down down down, and then the heat of his mouth is directly on Chan's dick. He only presses kisses against the side at first, pressing his nose against Chan's abdomend before leaning back slightly to lick at the tip.

Chan's head falls back against the wall with a thunk that he can hear even over the steady sound of the water hitting the tiles. He'll have to be quieter if they don't want to be discovered, but that's a hard task to follow when Minho finally closes his mouth around Chan's dick in the next moment.

He bites his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, a cut of groan instead escaping him. He tries to not bite down too hard — not wanting to have to explain a bloody lip later — but it's either that or his constant stream of gasps escaping.

Minho's mouth is hot and wet and feels absolutely heavenly, a dangerous temptation that has him wanting to thrust forward. He forces his hips to keep still though, not wanting to hurt Minho any more than he probably already is with his viselike grip on his hair.

He won't last long, he knows that. There's no way, not with how it's feeling, with how desperately he wants to seek after the high that is floating around him just out of reach.

And then the bathroom door opens and Hyunjin steps inside. (Of course they forgot to lock the door,  _ of course _ they did.)

Chan has just enough clear mind left to force Minho to still his movement by tightening his grip on his hair even more, but the wet heat of his mouth is so enticing Chan has to actively force himself not to trust forward into it. If they're very lucky (which is already looking bleak) then maybe Hyunjin won't notice what is actually going on and step out as soon as possible.

"Did you want something?" Chan asks, forcing his voice to sound as steady as he can manage. It still breaks on the last syllable, but Hyunjin at least doesn't seem to notice. He hasn't even looked at them yet.

"I'm looking for my phone," he says, looking through the mess by the sink. He glances at Chan and Minho and asks, "Have you seen it?"

Chan shakes his head, pulling in a deep breath through his nose. "No, maybe you lost it between the mattress and the wall again?"

He's using every last bit of his composure he has to keep still, to not be tempted by the heat of Minho's mouth. He still hasn't pulled off, instead it almost feels like his lips are smirking around Chan's dick. He won't look down, though, certain that he'll lose his composure if he does.

"I already checked," Hyunjin hums in thought, "but it doesn't seem to be here either. I'll probably just ask Seungmin to call it." He steps towards the door, but turns around at the very last second to look at them. Chan's heart almost stops beating when he frowns, but thankfully he just gives them a small half-smile, half-frown and says, "You're weird," before he steps out and closes the door after himself.

Chan pulls in a breath of relief, his muscles releasing a tension he hadn't even realised was there. "Should we lock the door?"

Minho pulls off him just enough to say, "No, just let me finish," before taking him back in his mouth. It's not like Chan has any room in his mind left to find motivation to protest.

So of course Hyunjin walks back in with a "Wait a minute!" just as Chan comes into Minho's mouth with a broken off moan, bent over Minho because he can't keep himself upright.

"I didn't want to be right!" Hyunjin cries, face hidden in his hands. His loud voice soon attracts attention in the dorm, Jisung poking his head inside the bathroom in the next moment.

"What's going on?"

Hyunjin — wisely — pushes him out and slams the door shut behind them.

"Fuck," Chan mutters, softly, but with very strong feelings.

"You should have locked the door," Minho comments, licking his lips after having spit out Chan's come.

He looks… blissed out, as one description. Like he's just been fucked, as another description.

"Did you…" Chan asks, looking down to find Minho's hand around himself, come mixed with saliva slowly running towards the drain.

"It seems I am the one having to do all the work around here," Minho says as a not-answer. But he seems embarrassed, not looking at Chan, so he probably didn't intend to come right then.

"When did you come?" Chan asks, feeling like teasing him slightly now that it feels like even his bones are relaxed from the orgasm.

"Shut up," Minho says and stands up.

Chan can only grin and pull him into a kiss, gripping at the hair in his nape. He tastes weird, now that he's had Chan's dick and come in his mouth, and yet Chan can't stop kissing him.

"Stop," Minho protests, but he doesn't actually pull away from Chan's mouth, "I taste gross."

"Yeah," Chan sighs, a happy little lilt to his voice that surprises even himself.

"Fuck you," Minho says, but he doesn't at all sound threatening, and follows it up with a, "weirdo."

He sounds endeared, and Chan's stomach swoops with something that is decidedly not arousal, but something softer, something more meaningful.

“The least you can do to make up for it is to actually wash my hair."

"Sure," Chan smiles, "anything to get my hands on you for longer."

Minho splutters, his cheeks tinting a lovely shade of pink. “You can’t say things like that!”

“Why not?” Chan grins, soft despite the teasing nature of his words, “You look so pretty when I do.”

“Just shut up,” Minho mutters, turning away from him to take the shower head, “take off your underwear properly if you don’t want them wet.”

Chan pushes the underwear the rest of the way down and throws them out of the shower, before stepping up next to Minho under the spray of water, sliding a hand into the soft strands of his hair. Struck by a sudden bolt of boldness, he presses a kiss into the skin of Minho’s nape, sliding his other arm around Minho’s stomach to pull him flush up against his chest.

Minho huffs, but doesn’t protest beyond saying, “We literally just came, calm down.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t put my hands all over you when I said I wanted to do that.

“You really think I would protest that?” Minho scoffs, but leans back into Chan’s chest. “With the hands you have? Let’s just say that there are certain places I’d be especially eager to have them.”

Chan chokes on the breath he pulls in, prompting Minho to laugh at him.

“What?” he asked, sounding much more innocent than the smirk Chan can see on his lips when he turns half-way around. “What are you imagining? My my, what would people think if they know just how shameless you really are?”

Chan pulls on his hair in retaliation, and has to clamp down on the heat stirring in his stomach at the groan Minho lets out. They’re trying to actually shower, not go for a second round.

They finally step out of the shower some time later, after having almost gotten distracted again several times. Chan wrinkles his nose at the state of his underwear — damp from precome and dusty from where they’d landed halfway under the sink when Chan had thrown them out — and decides to just skip them, stepping into his pants commando.

Jisung is waiting right outside in the hallway, slumped against the wall playing on his phone, when Chan and Minho step out.

"What were you doing in the shower?" Jisung asks, looking up from his phone.

"Hyung washed my hair," Minho says, stepping past both of them to head towards the living room.

"Oh, okay," Jisung says, and turns back to his game.

Hyunjin, standing in the doorway to the living room, gapes at them, but he doesn't seem to be able to get any words out. Chan gives him a pat on his shoulder when he walks past him, ignoring the way Hyunjin shudders under the touch.

(Yes, he’ll just ignore Hyunjin walking in on them like that, for the sake of his sanity. Hopefully Hyunjin will do the same.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i said i was gonna be scarring hyunjin, i meant it

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter (bangpeachchan)](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan) and [tumblr (s-kiz)](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/) \- on twitter i have at one point posted a short wip of what is to come next chapter :)


End file.
